Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 2:The Next Kombatants
This is the 2nd official trailer for Mobian Kombat's DLC kombatants. Opening The trailer opens with a hedgehog standing in the middle of a snowy plain. She looks up into the sky and says something. Then the snow changes into rain. The snow on the ground begins to melt. Then she walks until she sees a hut. She walked into the hut and said "Is anyone here"? Then objects start to float around her. She looks around confused. Then a fox comes out from behind a dresser and says "I am Riley". "Who are you"? The girl hedgehog looks around a bit and then she says "My name is Eden". Then Riley grabbes a bag and says "I am going to the town east of here". "Care to join me"? asked Riley. "Yes, I wouldn't mind a traveling partner". said Eden. They walked for about an hour and arrived at the city. "This place is so BIG". said Eden. "This is barely a fraction of the city". said Riley. They saw an add for the tournament. "Would you look at that"? said Riley. "A tournament, first place prize-a chaos emerald". "Let me see". said Eden. She saw it with her own eyes. It said "First Place Prize For This Tournament Is 1 Chaos Emerald". "We have to get that emerald". said Eden. "My dad would be so proud if I won it from a tournament". said Eden. "Who's your dad"? asked Riley. "My dad is famous on Mobius". "His name is Shadow". A nearby group of people all said "Shadow"? Then they looked at Eden. "Hey little girl, you're not welcome here if you're that bastard's daughter". a Mobian said. Eden then made a fireball on her finger that was almost as big as a house. "If if any of you think you can stop me, go ahead and try". Then one Mobian came out of the crowd. He was wearing a cloak and you couldn't see his face or his fur. "I can stop you". he said. Eden looked at him. "You want some"? asked Eden. Then she threw the fireball at him. But the hedgehog caught it and dissolved it. "Who are you"? asked Eden. The hedgehog took off his cloak and the people gasped."My name is Pyro, and I will burn you alive little girl". But then Riley used telekinesis and picked up a car and threw it at Pyro. Pyro blasted a bolt of fire at it and caused it to explode in the air. Then Eden made a collum of earth come out of the ground and it smacked Pyro into a building. "Come on, lets get to that tournament". Riley said to Eden. They ran to the where the tournament was happening. Closing We see Pyro come out of the building and then we see another hedgehog appear in front of him. "Have you stopped the girl Pyro"? "She had help from a telekinetic fox". said Pyro. "Fine". "We can enter the tournament and kill her there". Pyro looked at the other hedgehog and said "What's your plan"? The other hedgehog took off her hood and we see that it's a purple hedgehog. "We enter and we kill my little girl if we face her". "Must you be so cruel to your own daughter Mia"? said a voice. Then Mia and Pyro turn to see Shadow standing there. "YOU"! yelled Mia. She waved her hand and made a hand made of stone grab Shadow and hold him still. "Can't we talk about this"? asked Shadow. "Fine". said Mia. The hand let go off Shadow. They talked for like 20 minutes. Meanwhile Pyro left to go to the tournament. Then a few minutes later, Shadow said "So we are both gonna enter and try to get that chaos emerald". "Agreed". said Mia. Then she grabbed on to Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL"! they both said. Category:Fangame Category:Trailers